the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nia
Nia war ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel von The 100. Ihre Rolle als Ice Queen wurde von Kampf um den Thron bis Blutgetränktes Land von Brenda Strong verkörpert. Im Deutschen wird sie von Claudia Urbschat-Mingues synchronisiert. Sie war lange Zeit die Königin der Ice Nation und hat einen Sohn, Roan, Prinz der Ice Nation. Sie führte vor der Landung der 100 Krieg mit Lexa und den anderen Groundern. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit entführte sie Lexas Freundin Costia und ließ diese foltern und köpfen. Später schloss sich die Ice Nation allerdings doch der Koalition der Grounder an. Nach der Landung der 100 und den Ereignissen in Mount Weather, zieht mit Clarke Griffins Taten ein neuer Krieg auf. Nia setzt auf Clarke ein Kopfgeld aus, da sie Wanhedas Macht haben möchte. Nia glaubt wie andere Grounder daran, dass Clarkes Macht auf Nia übergeht, wenn sie diese tötet. Sie ist auch für das Attentat auf Mount Weather verantwortlich und den versuchten Putsch gegen Lexa. Nachdem sie ihren Sohn in einen Kampf um Leben, Tod und Ehre schickt, wird sie von Lexa getötet. Vergangenheit Nia wurde auf der Erde geboren und war die Königin der Ice Nation. Während des großen Krieges, den sie gegen die anderen Grounder führte, ließ sie Costia entführen, um an Geheimnisse und Informationen über Lexa zu kommen. Anschließend ließ sie das Mädchen köpfen. Sie hat einen Sohn, Roan, den sie jedoch irgendwann aus unbekannten Gründen verbannte. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Nia ist in den Folgen Wanheda (1) und Wanheda (2) selbst nicht zu sehen, allerdings wird sie im Verlauf öfter erwähnt. Nia hat auf Wanheda, Clarke Griffin, ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, da die Grounder daran glauben, dass die Macht einer Person in einen übergeht, wenn man diese tötet. Sie schickt dafür sogar eine ganze Armee Krieger über ihr Teretorium hinaus, um nach Clarke suchen zu lassen. In Der 13. Clan ist Nia von einigen anderen Botschaftern umgeben, als Echo dazu stößt. Sie überbringt Queen Nia die Nachricht, dass Mount Weather dank des letzten überlebenden Mountain Man, Carl Emerson, zerstört wurde und dass sie nun ihren Krieg bekommt, den sie wollte. Nia schwört danach, ihren Sohn Roan aus Polis zu retten und Lexa zu töten. In Kampf um den Thron ist Nia zu sehen, die mittlerweile festgenommen wurde und vor den Augen der anderen Botschafter zu Lexa geführt wird, um sich für die Explosion von Mount Weather zu verantworten. Titus informiert Nia darüber, dass sie für ihr Verbrechen getötet wird und sie nun die Möglichkeit hat, etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen. Nia erklärt jedoch, dass sie sich nicht zu verteidigen braucht und fordert von den anderen Botschaftern der 12 Clans ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Lexa. Die 12 Botschafter stehen daraufhin auf und stellen sich gegen Lexa. Allerdings wird Nia von Clarke Griffin darüber informiert, dass ihr Votum scheitern wird, da diese Abstimmung nicht einstimmig war und Skaikru sich nicht gegen den Commander stellen wird. Titus erklärt Nia daraufhin, dass die Sky People die Brandmarke bereits haben und damit der 13. Clan sind. Lexa fordert Nia daraufhin heraus und nimmt deren Herausforderung zu einem Einzelkampf an. Nia wählt ihren Sohn Roan, der für sie kämpfen soll, während Lexa für sich selbst antritt. Im Hof von Polis geht Nia zusammen mit Roan spazieren und gibt ihm Ratschläge, wie er Lexa am besten besiegt. Nia erklärt ihm auch, dass seine Verbannung aufgehoben wird und er zu einer Legende werden würde. Roan bekommt von ihr ebenfalls ihr Schwert für den Kampf. Nia isst später in ihrem Gemächern zusammen mit Ontari, als Clarke herein tritt. Clarke sagt ihr, dass sie den Botschaftern und Nia zu dem Misstrauensvotum zustimmt, wenn Nia den Schutz der Skaikru garantieren würde. Nia stimmt zu und Clarke schneidet sich mit einem Messer in die Handfläche für einen Blutschwur. Clarke wischt das Messer an ihrem Ärmel ab und hält es Nia hin. Als sie sich in die Handfläche schneiden will, geht Ontari dazwischen und hält sie davon ab. Sie riecht an Clarkes Ärmel und findet heraus, dass der Stoff in Gift getränkt ist. Nia erklärt ihr, dass sie gute Verbündete hätten sein können, nun allerdings Feinde seien. Nia schneidet Ontari in die Handfläche und beschmiert Clarkes Gesicht mit dem schwarzen Blut, das eine Botschaft für Lexa sein soll. Nia nimmt am Kampf um Leben und Tod zwischen Lexa und Roan als Zuschauer teil. Ontari ist ebenfalls an ihrer Seite. Als Lexa Roan besiegt, wirft sie den Speer nach Nia und tötet sie anstelle von Roan. In Blutgetränktes Land ist Nias Leiche auf einem Wagengespann zu sehen, als Clarke und Lexa ihren Leichnam nach Arkadia bringen wollen. Beziehungen |-|Lexa = Lexa und Nia haben eine sehr feindschaftliche Beziehung. An einem Punkt, bevor die Grounder das Bündnis schlossen, waren Azgeda, Nias Ice Nation, und Trikru, Lexas Wood Clan, im Krieg. Während des Krieges entführte und tötete Nia Lexas damalige Freundin Costia, indem sie diese enthauptete. In der dritten Staffel erwähnt Lexa Titus gegenüber, dass sie Costias Kopf vor ihr Bett legten. Die Ice Queen erhoffte sich, durch Costia an Informationen zu kommen. Nia will Lexa töten und mit Azgeda die Koalition dominieren. |-|Costia = Nia ließ Costia entführen und foltern. Sie erhoffte sich, so an Informationen über Lexa zu kommen. Anschließend ließ sie Costia enthaupten und ihren Kopf vor Lexas Bett legen. |-|Roan = Roan ist Prinz der Ice Nation und Nias Sohn. Es wirkt nicht, als hätten sie ein vertrautes Mutter - Sohn Verhältnis, da sich Nia eher um ihr Volk sorgt. Als Nia stirbt, scheint dies Roan nicht besonders zu kümmern. Aussehen Nia ist sehr groß, mit einem durchschnittlichen Körperbau. Sie hat hellbraunes Haar und blaue Augen. Wie die anderen Mitglieder der Ice Nation hat auch sie Narben an den Seiten ihres Gesichts. Persönlichkeit Nia hat ihren Clan lange regiert. Sie ist für ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit bekannt und dafür, dass sie alles tun würde, um an der Macht zu bleiben und noch mehr zu bekommen. Sie verbannte ihren eigenen Sohn Roan und setzte sein Leben aufs Spiel, als er für sie im Einzelkampf gegen Lexa antrat. Auftritte Trivia * Nia selbst verbannte ihren Sohn Roan * Nias Name stammt von den Niagarafällen, die im Territorium der Ice Nation liegen Zitate Kampf um den Thron : Nia: "When you kill Lexa, your banishment will be over. In the wake of your victory our people will be more powerful than ever. That will be your legacy, and your legend" : Roan: "Don't pretend you do anything for me mother." : Nia: "You're right. Everything I do is for Azegada. But, what's good for Azegeda, is good for you." : Nia gibt ihm ein Schwert. : Nia: "If you won't fight for your mother, or your Queen. Fight for your clan. I want her head." Galerie Nia.png|Nia in Der 13. Clan The 100 Set Emerson Nia Echo.png| BTS - Nia mit Emerson und Echo S3_epiosde_4_-_Nia_&_Ontari.jpg|Nia und Ontari in Kampf um den Thron S3_epiosde_4_-_Nia.jpg|Kampf um den Thron Referenzen fr:Nia en:Nia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Azgeda